Conventional animal waste containers have in general been used to limit animal waste contamination to small areas. In general, these containers have been somewhat rectangular shaped box structures often made of plastic or similar rigid or semi-rigid structures material. Animal waste containers have been used in home applications for animals such as cats and rabbits. these animals have been trained to excrete their waste, urine and feces, into these containers.
FIGS. 1 and 2 depict typical animal waste containers currently used in home applications. Waste container 10 is often made of plastic which makes it semi-rigid and resistant to moisture. The container 10 is generally filled with an absorbant material such as dried clay of processed alfalfa. This material reduces odor through the absorption of moisture. Material of this type loses its ability to absorb moisture after repeated exposure to animal waste. Periodically, when the absorbant material becomes fully contaminated by the waste, it is replaced. A disposable moisture resistant bag 14 is sometimes used to prevent animal waste and waste contaminated absorbant material from coming in contact with the inner walls of the container. The removable rim type lid 11 is used to hold the disposable bag in place and prevent animals from displacing waste and contaminated absorbant material out of the container when it is being used.
FIGS. 3 and 4 depict a variation to common animal waste container 10 with enclosed cover 12 and animal entrance 15. Cover 12 holds the disposable bag 14 in place and prevents waste from being displaced out of the container when it is being used. In addition, said container cover reduces odor produced by the waste by inhibiting free flow of air over the waste.
Reusable animal waste containers, such as those just described have some significant draw backs and disadvantages. Periodically, these containers need to be cleaned and the absorbant material replaced. This task is unpleasant and exposes the individual directly to the waste which is unsanitary and a potential health hazard. Container liners are only partially effective in preventing waste and contaminated absorbant material from contacting the container. Containers with liners often become contaminated with urine. The area surrounding the container frequently becomes contaminated with urine, feces, and contaminated absorbant material. Containers often remain in the same area. Contaminants can permanently damage areas such as the floor surrounding these containers.
Pet owners periodically travel with their animals. Transporting an animal to another location currently can involve considerable effort and a number of unpleasant tasks. The process typically involves the following steps. The waste container is emptied and cleaned. The area surrounding the container is cleaned and the waste disposed. The container is packed together with an unused package of absorbant material and possibly a container liner. When the destination is reached the container is unpacked, the liner inserted, and the container filled with the absorbant material. Filling the container with absorbant material can produce a fine air borne dust that can be unpleasant to inhale. The entire process is repeated on the return leg of the trip.